Lilium
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Break is falling again, in this nightmarish darkness called Abyss. There, he founds her once more: Alyss; the girl torturing his mind. Rated T for safety.


Hi everyone, here is a new Pandora hearts story! I had a lot of difficulties to write this one, so I hope it's not too bad.^^

This time, my inspiration was the song Lilium (opening of the anime Elfen Lied) and my victims are Break and the Will of Abyss. Seems like I'm back to dark stories... I find them easier to write even though I really enjoyed writing "Pandora Hearts Valentine's Day Special"!

Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pandora hearts or the song Lilium.

* * *

_**Lilium**_

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniq__uem cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

When he opened his eyes, Break was chained up in a place he knew too well. Even if he hadn't visited it for a long time, the heart of Abyss, situated in the depths of the most dangerous and cursed space ever, hadn't changed a bit. The room's walls were covered with shelves full of ugly dolls and torn-open soft toys. The place was in ruins and imbalanced.

"He's late for tea! He's late for tea!" the dolls started shouting and moving.

"The cause of misfortune who was sparred by Alyss is here!" continued the stuffed animals.

"She's going to be mad and she will kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!" the other toys sang in a threatening voice.

"Everyone, please calm down."

The soft voice made the hubbub stop. Break looked up and he finally saw her: the Will of Abyss. She was sipping her tea calmly, sitting in front of a small white table, adorned with blue roses. She gracefully turned her head towards the white haired man.

"Good evening Kevin"

The young girl stood up and smiled at him.

"I was longing to see you again"

She slowly made her way towards the captive man. Break tried to escape, for he was afraid she would take his second eye but he didn't succeed. During a few seconds, the only noises that could be heard were the chiming of Break's chains and the sound of Alyss' soft footsteps. The girl bent over the man who closed his eyes in fear.

Break was surprised when he felt a soft hand caressing his cheek. He was caught off guard, for he was prepared to face everything but this kind of attitude. He remembered Alyss as a mad and scary girl, not as a soft and caring one. Said girl parted her delicate lips and said sensually:

"_**The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom…"**_

She moved her long and pale fingers to Break's lips, preventing him from talking.

"… _**and his tongue shall declare judgment"**_

Alyss backed up a little, her fingers leaving the boy's now sealed lips.

"I should punish you for not having granted my wish yet"

She walked towards the table and took a dagger in her hands. She examined it, running her hands along the shining blade.

"But I think I'll give you a second chance"

She put the dagger back on the table. She looked at him straight into the eyes and grinned mischievously.

"Although you have to hurry; your time is almost over"

The dolls started laughing naughtily and Alice started twirling around, singing.

"_**Blessed is he, who suffers temptation…"**_

She took a crown made with a multitude of white lilies and danced towards Break.

"… _**Since he, with strivings shall receive the crown of life."**_

She gently put the crown of pure flowers on top of the man's head and watched him with satisfaction.

"These flowers really suit you. They match you hair and contrast with this blood-red eye I love so much."

She cupped his chin and giggle.

"I can't wait to see you stained with blood again"

Her now scary face made Break eyes widen. Her features were deformed by some sort of sudden madness. But he was still speechless and petrified by fear. He didn't understand this girl but the only thing he knew was that she hadn't changed a bit; she wanted him to suffer, for he was her precious toy.

Alyss slowly regained her composure. Her expression softened and her face became as calm and as pure as before. Suddenly, the large clock situated next to the table rang midnight. Time really did pass strangely in this desolated land.

**Dong, Dong**

"Oh no, it's already time for you to go!"

**Dong****, Dong**

She patted his hair slowly

"Don't forget your mission, Kevin."

**Dong, Dong**

Alyss smiled and backed up as the floor under Break started to break down.

**Dong, Dong**

"I'm afraid next time you'll come would be the last…"

**Dong, Dong**

She started laughing evilly.

"…NEXT TIME, YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER!"

**Dong, Dong.**

The clock rang for the twelfths time and Break started falling helplessly in thick darkness. He desperately extended his hand to try to reach Alyss, for he feared darkness more than he feared her. But it was too late.

"Will of Abyss! Will of Abyss! ALYSS!" he shouted in despair.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

_O quam sancta, quam serena_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena_

_O castitas lilium_

When he opened his eyes, Break was in his bed, his hand directed towards the dark ceiling. He couldn't believe it was just a dream. He put his hand on his aching head and he suddenly felt a soft thing under his palm. It was a lily. The white haired man took the flower and made it twirl between his fingers carefully.

"_**Lord Fire Divine, have mercy…"**_ Break muttered.

He couldn't forget the girl's image.

"…Stop torturing me…" he continued, sighing.

He was afraid his time was running out but at the same time he wanted to see her again. Even if she might be his worse nightmare, she was also in his most wonderful dreams. And he was surprised to be tempted by the thought of an eternal life with such a strange girl. Being her slave for eternity maybe wasn't such a bad thing, for he knew he never deserved a happy ending.

He sighed again and looked absentmindedly at the lily in his hands. He then started whispering in a gradually decreasing tone:

"_**Oh how sacred…"**_, the way she ruled such a chaos like a divine queen.

"… _**How serene…"**_, the sound of her voice.

"_**... How kind…"**_, her smooth hands touching his skin.

"…_**How pleasant…"**_, the way she danced.

He closed his eyes and put his hands and the white flower on his chest, as if he was taking his last pose; one that he would keep for eternity. And before falling into the darkness again, his last words echoed inaudibly in the empty moonlight-bathed room:

"_**Oh pure lily…"**_

* * *

I'm not found of the BreakxAlyss pairing but I though the song suited their relation. Alyss dressed all in white could really be compared to a lily…

The translation of the lyrics of Lilium are the sentences in bold if you didn't notice. I absolutely wanted Break and Alyss to say the translations (that was my little challenge) but it was hard. I hope it wasn't too strange.^^

Thanks for reading and review please so that I can know what you thought of it!


End file.
